À coeur Vaillant, rien d'impossible!
by Eclair-light
Summary: Lightning est une sans domicile fixe. Elle va se retrouver dans l'école d'arme de cocoon, avec un joli blondinet, Cloud Strife. Vocabulaire grossier / Risque de Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! J'écris une fan fiction en ce moment (qui est celle ci) et je vous invite a la lire! N'hésiter pas a commenter! Rendez vous en bas! **

**PS: Je recherche un correcteur , parce que Reverso c'est bien, mais en relisant il m'a écirs des mots inconnu ! Merci ! **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent au jeux Final Fantasy.  
**

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**POV Lightning.**

Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là. Comment en quelques heures ma vie a changé, pour une simple cuisse de poulet ? Bonne question. Comme je l'aie expliqué, tout a commencé avec une cuisse de poulet.  
Je suis sans domicile fixe, en plein cocoon*. Je vis dans le quartier le plus mal famé de cette belle ville, juste derrière un bar. Bien sûr , les poubelles sont toujours pleines, il n'y a que des gamins riches qui mangent dans ce bar, et qui laisse les trois quarts de leur assiette; ils sont quand même bien sympas, ils nous nourrissent, indirectement.  
Il fait beau, le soleil brille, et je pue la pisse. Génial, la bonne femme vient remplir les poubelles, je vais encore devoir me battre pour un os mal rongé. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un animal. Je me rue sur la poubelle, un jeune miteux boiteux passe devant moi, pique ma cuisse de poulet et commence à la manger. Il n'a pas choisi son jour, ni son adversaire. Je lui fous un coup de poing, le gamin se défend, il se lève sorti un canif, je sors ma gunblade*. Le bougre se bat bien, il m'attaque, je fends, je tire, rate. Je recommence, je le mets à terre, lui pique MA cuisse de poulet, et repars.  
C'est là que je sentis une présence derrière moi, cela devait être encore le gamin. Apparemment non, une personne applaudie et met une bouteille d'eau devant moi. De l'eau... Mon dieu de l'eau ... De l'eau minérale, claire, cristalline, magnifique... Dans une bouteille propre, transparente et fermé. Je pris la bouteille, sans un regard à cette bien vaillante personne.  
«Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Brasch fon Ronsenburg, directeur de l'école d'arme de cocoon.»  
Je mangeais ma cuisse, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, assise sur ma couverture, qui sentait la pisse. À côté d'un mec qui se prenait pour le chapelier fou.  
«Vous avez un talent incroyable. Je peux vous proposer une chose.»  
Je relevais les yeux, grignoter ma cuisse et continuer à tout manger hautement.  
«Je vous invite à rejoindre l'école.»  
Repris t'il. Je lâchais ma cuisse et continuer à tout manger hatement.  
«Je vous invite à rejoindre l'école.»  
Repris t'il. Je lâchais ma cuisse d'étonnement, le regardais incrédule.  
«Pardon?»  
Il souris, un sourire sincère, comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il s'accroupit devant moi.  
«Jeune femme, je disais que je vous invitais à rejoindre l'école d'arme de cocoon, en tant qu'élève interne.»  
Je n'en revenais pas. On me proposait quelque chose gratuitement, contre mon talent. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour accepter. Il me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis docilement. Il me fit monter dans une voiture noire.  
«Je vais vous emmener dans l'école, discrètement, pour que vous puissiez vous laver, puis vous viendriez avec moi.»  
Je m'éclaircis la voix.  
«Que voulez-vous en échangez?»  
Il souri.  
«Vous êtes Maligne. Je recherche une personne qui puisse motiver mes élèves à les pousser dans leurs limites, leur professeur d'arme a du mal à les pousser. Je pense que vu votre niveau vous allez pouvoir les pousser, de façon à les rendre meilleurs.»  
Je grommelais. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle set m'aida à sortir, puis il m'amena dans une petite salle. Où il était posé de nombreuses choses: une masse noire, un jogging, un calecon, et du shampoing. J'étais émerveillé par un tel luxe, c'était assez bizarre pour moi, il m'expliqua comment tout fonctionner et me laissa seule.  
C'était heureuse que je rentrais sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je restais au moins 15 minutes sous l'eau, le temps de me décrasser et de me raser, quand je sortis, je trouvais une serviette. Il y avait un miroir, allant devant, je remarquais que j'avais changé. Beaucoup changé. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne mettais pas regarder dans une glace, ça faisait si bizarre pour moi ! Je souriais. Un vrai sourire... Un vrai sourire qui ne s'était pas présenté depuis si longtemps. En plus, je me sentais propre.

Je regardais les affaires, il y avait un soutien gorge de sport, un débardeur noir a bretelle, un jogging et tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je mettais tout, prenait ma gunblade et la mettait dans son fourreau. Je sortais de la pièce, l'ayant bien rangé auparavant, l'homme m'attendait et m'emmena encore en voiture. Il s'arrêta devant un tailleur sur mesure, je me demandais pourquoi il m'emmenait ici. Il me fit entrer dans le magasin.  
«Basch ! Quelle heureuse Surprise!» Dit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, avec une grosse, très grosse poitrine.  
«Lulu ! J'ai besoin de toi, habille-moi cette jeune fille dans une tenue pour le combat.»  
Ladite Lulu souria, me pris par le poignet, me mis sur un petit truc en hauteur et commença à me tourner autour.  
«Un peu de couleur chocolat, du beige, de l'or, une touche de noir, une touche de vers, un gant d'un beau bleu, des pièces de cuir.» Énonça t'elle rapidement, tournant autour de moi, moi la suivant des yeux.  
«En avant les filles!»  
aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, plusieurs jeunes filles vinrent prendre mes mesures, je me laissais faire, grommelant quelque peu lorsqu'une d'entre elles avait un geste déplacé.  
Après 30 minutes de travail acharné, j'étais vétue d'un Gilet Marron, avec un col roulé (le pull est court), ainsi que d'un dessous de gant moulant, montant au-dessus de coude, de couleur noire, au-dessus de celui-ci se trouvait un gant bleu avec une recharge balle sur le dessus, le tout maintenus par un bracelet argenté qui faisait bandeau, tout ça sur mon bras gauche. le même gant se situer aussi sur le droit, qui lui était surmonté de deux magnifique brassard, un en cuir simple et un tressé.  
L'une des jeunes femmes vient alors me vêtir d'une magnifique minijupe kaki marron très jolie et d'une sacoche de jambe qui s'accrochait à ma taille et à ma jambe, en plus de sa, elle me donne une ceinture de couleur clair et m'aide à nouer le truc noir autour de mon ventre. Une autre vint prendre la relève et me met le protège épaule de couleur vert beige et or, puis une autre m'apporte la veste beige, qui a un col montant,et des sortes de bretelle beige qui se finissent par des poches, une ceinture foncé trône le tout. Lulu m'apporte alors un magnifique fourreau où j'y glisse ma gunblade.  
C'était donc après 2 heures de travail acharné qu'elle m'avait métamorphosé. La tenue m'allait parfaitement.  
«Merci Lulu! C'est magnifique !»  
Ma voix tremblotait d'émotion. Basch m'emmena alors vers la voiture et rentra à l'école. Assez timidement je lui dis.  
«Je veux pas que vous payer, je vous rembourse la tenue...»  
Il souri, rigola, me regarda et ajouta.  
«Lulu me devait un service et je vais rarement chez elle, alors ne sois pas gêné» Il fit une pause, souri, et ajouta. «Les cours commencent dans 30 minutes, tu es juste une élève comme les autres. Je vais te montrer la salle où tu es !»  
Une fois descendu, il me conduit vers une salle de cours, c'était un cours de français apparemment, il me laissa aller me changer avec les affaires d'il y a quelques jours, et me fit rentrer dans la salle.  
«Bonjour! Vous allez accueillir une nouvelle élève, Lightning. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée.»  
Le professeur me mit dans le fond de la classe. J'étais près d'une jeune fille rousse avec des couettes qui répondait au nom de Vanille, et d'un garçon appelé Hope. Je devais avoir un bouton sur le nez. J'étais comme une bête de foire, tout le monde me regardais. C'était gênant. Le cours fini, je commençais à suivre les autres, une fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha.  
«Salut ! Moi c'est Tifa! tu t'appelles Lightning ?»  
J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête machinal. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de me parler, sans résultat. Nous avions cours d'armes, enfin ... Je me rendais dans le vestiaire, mettaient mes affaires rapidement, plusieurs jeunes filles me regardant, envieuse. Je prenais ma Gunblade et me dirigeais dans la salle. Le professeur, appelé Snow, confectionna des groupes. Il s'approcha de moi.  
«Basch m'a dit que tu étais très bonne, tu iras avec Cloud Strife, le jeune homme en bleu marine et noir et blond ,aussi.»  
Je le remerciais gentiment et me dirigeais vers lui, il faisait des é avait une grande épée, qui fesais sa taille et qui était aussi large que lui ... Très étonnant. Je commençais alors aussi à m'échauffer, étirant mes muscles de partout, puis je me relevais sortait ma Gunblade, Snow dit alors :  
«Les enfants, vous allez travailler épée contre épée,Light, je t'interdis d'utiliser tes balles.»  
Génial... Cloud me sourit.  
«Tu es nouvelle alors ?»  
«Oui.»  
Réponse briève, simple. Destiné à fermer son bec. Le professeur fait sonner la petite cloche de début. Le blond m'attaqua rapidement, je donne une pulsion sur mes jambes, déclenchant ma force mystérieuse de l'éclair, m'envole dans les airs , atterrit et fonce sur mon adversaire, il m'évite, je tourne, l'attaque habillement. Petit sourire. Il m'attaque je prends appui sur sa tête et m'envole, je veux tirer des balles. Merde je l'avais oublié que je n'avais pas de balles. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque que la classe entière nous regarde, le prof y compris consterné. Je continue mon combat, rien à foutre de glandeurs. Je fonce sur mon adversaire, feint exprès, arrive derrière et lui présente l'épée dans le dos,il se retourne habillement, attaque, fer contre fer, je résiste, la repousse, essuie de mon bras la sueur qui me colle le front. Je cours, saute cours sur le mur, me suspend au lampadaire, fait un salto, arrive derrière et lui met l'épée au cou, correctement serré. Fin du combat,la cloche sonne. Tout le monde applaudi. Je relâche la pression. Toute la classe applaudie. Snow avance vers moi.  
«La première qui tient tête à Claudy ! Bravo Light!»  
Je le remerciais, Cloud se tourna vers moi et serra ma main gentiment, dans ses yeux aucune rancune, rien. Bizarre quoi.  
«Bravo Lightning, j'ai un adversaire de taille maintenant !»  
Il souri gaiment et je le remerciais, puis le professeur commence des grilles de combats. Il refusa de me mettre avec n'importe qui. Enfaite il me mis avec personne. Il me dit juste de continuer de travailler un peu et de refaire mon stock de balle. C'est là que j'ai appris que c'est LUI qui allait se battre, contre moi. Pure joie. Quel bonheur. Les combats terminés il invita les élèves à s'asseoir et m'invita, moi à le rejoindre sur la surface de combat. La petite cloche sonna, il me fronça dessus. Pas de règles ? Très bien ! Je lui tirais dessus, habillement, puis je faisais le même coup,je m'envolais dans les airs, atterrissez au sol, mon éléctricité s'élevant de mon corps. Je m'envolais dans les airs, salto arrière, j'envoyais plusieurs balles vite esquiver, après 10 minutes de combat acharné, nous étions à ex-aequo. Il se battait très bien,certes. Mais j'avais mon arme Secrète. Je lance mon cristal en haut, sauter avec aisance, le brise de ma gunblade . Odin apparut. Snow eut un mouvement de recul. Odin et moi combattons ensemble, il fallut peu de temps pour que je maitrise mon professeur fatigué. La cloche sonna. Je rangeais ma Gunblade tandis que les élèves m'applaudissaient, étonné de ma performance. J'aidais Snow à se relever, il se releva difficilement.  
«Fascinant Farron! Tu m'étonnes!»  
Il souriait. Odin disparu. Cloud rigolait dans sa barbe. Le prof alla s'asseoir tandis que je buvais de l'eau et que plusieurs élève venait me féliciter. Le blondinet resta derrière et vint me féliciter quand tout le monde fut parti.  
Snow me regarda.  
«Basch m'avait dit que tu avais un talent formidable, ... Mais là ! Ouah ! Je suis scotché !»  
Il souriait, heureux. Comme s'il ait été ravi d'avoir pris une raclée par la nouvelle élève.  
«Basch m'a aussi dit de te laisser une chambre ... Um ... Tu peux rester dans mon bureau, il n'y a qu'un lit dedans !»  
Je le remerciais et il me conduisit dans son bureau.  
«Je suppose aussi que tu as faim, je vais te chercher quelque chose... Hum ... Y a des affaires de ma soeur dans l'armoire, regarde s'il y a qui pourrait t'aller»  
Il me souri, je lui rendis son sourire... J'avais enfin un lieu où dormir. Je prenais quelques affaires, tout avait l'air simple et sympa, ça me correspondait parfaitement. Je me coiffais un peu et il entra dans la pièce en me donnant un plat de spaghetti bolognaise.  
«C'est tout ce qu'on a ... désolé !»  
«Ce n'est rien ... sa peut pas être pire que de manger les restes des autres ...»  
Il me souri. Il quitta la pièce et me dit bonne nuit... Je regardais un peu la chambre qui lui servait de bureau. Puis me couchais dans le lit confortable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'endormais sereine.

***Cocoon e****st un continent flottant dans le mond****e du **Final Fantasy XIII**. Il flotte dans le ciel au-dessus du terrain de **Gran Pulse** (Connu simplement comme Pulse à la population de**** Cocoon) comme une lune à portée de main. Bien que Cocoon a l'apparence d'un petite planète, il est en fait creux et ses habitants vivent à l'intérieur de la coque. Cocoon est un paradis futuriste rempli d'une technologie très avancée qui la protège contre les intrus de la planète supposée ci-dessous. **

**(source de Wikia) **

*******La ********gunblade**** est une épée fictive issue de la fusion d'une épée et d'un pistolet. **

**Si vous voulez savoir a quoi ressemble Cocoon, Light et sa gunblade je vous invite a taper ces mots sur Google: **

**''Cocoon FF''  
''Lightning Farron FF'' (ou simplement ''Lightning FF'') **

**''Gunblade Lightning FF'' **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**Si vous ne cliquer par sur Review ... Une terrible malédiction s'abbatra sur vous! 20 ANS de malheur absolu dans toutes les catégories de votre vie. Ceci est un conseil ... CLIQUER ! **

**Merci. **

**Marinc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, on en apprends un peu plus sur Light, mais aussi sur Cloud, j'espère que vous apprécierais ma fan fiction! Je remercie ceux qui me mette des reviews! C'est très gentil de votre part! **

**Je suis bientôt en vacances , attendez vous à une grosse avancé. **

**La fan fiction ne seras pas très longue. **

**CHAPTER 2 : **

**POV Cloud:**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Lightning était arrivé dans notre classe. C'était une vraie énigme, renfermé, elle parlait plus au prof qu'à nous. Comme si elle cache quelque chose. Elle était très forte, c'était certain, mettre le prof à terre au bout de 15 minutes était un miracle. Nous savions peuvent de choses sur elle, elle était une L'Cie, Vanille l'avait affirmé, Il n'y avait que les L'Cie qui étaient capables d'invoquer une bête. En l'occurence, je m'entrainais plus. Beaucoup plus. J'étais passé de 1 heure à 3 heures de musculation et 2 heures de footing, dans l'espoir de pouvoir la battre, un jour. Snow m'encourageait énormément, il savait que j'avais un bon potentiel, et il me fallait un objectif, que j'avais trouvé il y a peu, battre la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Le pire fut surement qu'elle s'améliorait de jour en jour. Le mieux ? C'est que je comprenais sa technique. Elle foncait dans le tas, alliant Vitesse et force, ce qui l'épuisait vite. Le seul moyen de la vaincre était donc de la fatiguer avant qu'elle n'invoque Odin, son guerrier Équin, chose limite impossible, enfin, pour l'instant. Snow m'entrainait beaucoup. Elle s'échauffait contre un cyber guerrier, personne n'osait se battre contre elle. Elle était impressionnante, rien que sa tenue laisser pantois. Elle se battait avec ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux qui ressemblait à de la détermination.

Ce qui avait le plus étonné Vanille était cette Aura qui sortait de son corps en combat, une Aura violette, fesant penser à l'eclair, c'était ... Ouah ! Étonnant !  
Malgrè sa beauté, peu de mecs osaient l'approcher, il avait tous trop peur de finir découper en rondelles par sa magnifique Gunblade, Il n'y avait que Moi, Zack, Tifa, Hope et Vanille qui osait la voir et lui parler. Elle restait discrète parlant peu d'elle.  
Je l'avais beaucoup observé, elle restait toujours avec Snow après les cours, ils semblaient bien s'entendre à deux... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était arrivé dans cette école grâce à lui, il était comme son frère, en quelque sorte. Je n'y croyais pas trop, mais je me taisais.

Light était une très jolie fille, elle ne me laissait pas indifférente, au grand malheur de Tifa, ma soeur de coeur.

Il était 9 heures, le premier cours que nous avions était celui d'histoire. Une heure de sommeil en prévision. Je rentrais dans la salle. Déjà pleine, mince ... Reste une place ... A côté de Light. Je me dirige vers elle, pose mon sac par terre et m'assoit.  
«Salut !»  
Elle me lança un bref salut, pris une feuille et griffonna dessus.  
_Le prof m'a dans le collimateur, __ça pue. _  
Je souriais, tandis que moi aussi je griffonnais sur la feuille.  
_T'__inquiète, je prends tout sur moi__. On joue __à un jeu? _  
Elle me regarda un peu bizarre, perplexe.  
_Oui ? Lequel ? _  
Elle avait une magnifique écriture, une très belle calligraphie, très jolie à regarder.  
_Question-Réponse. Commence. _  
Ainsi commença un jeu de question réponse, c'était une bonne technique pour faire connaissance, enfin, selon moi ... J'écrivis alors ceci.  
_Où habites-tu ? _  
Elle prit le papier, le lut. Nota un peu de cours et ce ne fuit que cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle me répondit simplement.  
_Cocoon.  
Et où exactement ? _  
Elle répondit après un bref instant.

_Si c'est une technique de drague, elle est vraiment pourri Strife. _  
Elle était en colère. J'avais remarqué sa chez elle, à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère elle vous appelez pas votre nom de famille. J'avais donc touché en plein de mille.  
_Allez répond. Sois sympa. _  
Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux.  
_Je suis méchante.  
Menteuse.  
Arrête.  
Non ? _  
À partir de ce moment-là elle ne me répondit plus. Quand la cloche sonna, elle se leva et sortit de la salle vite fait, récupérant rapidement mes affaires, je la rattrapais.  
«Allez Lighty !»  
Elle me lança un regard qui en disait long ... J'allais la renommer. Melle Je-lance-un-regard-qui-plante-tes couilles sur le trottoir, ça semblait bien lui allait. Elle tourna dans une petite pièce.  
«Quesque sa peut te foutre ? Tu veux venir me violer dans mon sommeil?»  
«Je veux juste savoir...»  
Elle ne répondit pas s'asseya sur un banc et mangea un kinder bueno. La cloche re-sonna,elle se leva et parti en cours... Manque de pot, nous n'avions pas les mêmes cours. C'était donc un peu pertubé que je rejoingnais mon cours. Je m'asseyais près de Zack. Le prof n'arrivait pas. Alors Il me parla.  
«Alors Cloudy-chou ! Quesqui se passe?»  
«Rien.»  
Il rigola.  
«Menteur, encore un vent de Light?»  
«... Je t'emmerde.»  
«Allez là ! Dis-moi! Tu lui as demandé son adresse, c'est ça ?»  
«Mwai.»  
Il fut pris d'un fou rire.  
«Ça se trouve elle habite dans un foyer et elle a honte.»

Je répondais un petit "hum..''  
Le prof était absent, personne ne parti en on se fit engueuler par Snow qui passait par là.  
Si j'avais une chance maintenant, c'était Snow, il connaissait très bien Lightning, il serait le seul à m'aider. La cloche sonna, sortante, nous allions manger.  
Tient, aujourd'hui Light était seule, enfin seule avec Vanille et Hope, quand elle me vit arriver elle me lança le regard : si-tu-viens-je-te-claque-la-geule-dans-les-chiotte-et-tu-auras-tellement-peur que tu me feras plus chiez. Je décidais donc de manger avec Tifa et Zack, qui eux, m'accueillir chaleureusement.

Je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Toute manière on n'avait pas cours d'armes aujourd'hui, je voyais même pas pourquoi je venais encours, je m'endormais et ne foutait é sa, j'arrivais toujours à avoir une super moyenne, meilleure que si j'étais réveillé.  
Je rentrais chez moi après les cours, sans avoir pu contacter lightning du reste de la journée. Se renfermant vers moi comme au premier jour. Vanille venait presque de la même rue que moi,alors nous fessions souvent la route ensemble.

Vanille était une personne énergique, aux cheveux roux coiffé en couette. Elle portait des habits assez extravagants en combat comme au quotidien, mais elle était la plus adorable des filles qu'on puisse connaître. Et je sais pertinemment qu'elle et Hope se tourner autour depuis un petit bout de temps. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle n'osa prendre la parole. C'est en rigolant que je lui dis alors:  
«Alors Va '! Ta perdue ta langue ?»  
Elle me regarda, fit son petit sourire et me dit.  
«Je réfléchissais... Hum ...»  
... Elle était bizarre, vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui !  
«ça ne va pas .»  
«Si ! Si ! Je... C'est juste Lightning ... Je l'ai vu en pleurs un peu avant midi ... Elle est sorti en plein cours, disant être malade ... Je l'ai accompagné ...»

Dit elle rapidement.  
«.. Ah...»  
Je soufflais, c'était surement ma faute.  
«Et pourquoi?»  
«Elle a craqué ... Elle ... Non. Je n'ai le droit de rien dire! Désolé Cloud!»  
Light me cacher donc des choses! Je rentrais chez moi, lui disant au revoir. Je me réveillais à 2h du matin,après une heure de sommeil... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, me sentant coupable pour Light.  
Je me levais donc et me pré pire fut qu'aujourd'hui, c'était cours d'armes pendant 3 heures ... Et que l'après midi. J'essaye donc d'occuper ma matinée à essayer de dormir, sans résultat.

J'arrivais en cours avec dix minutes de retard, Snow me lança un regard méchant et Lightning s'échauffaient. Elle avait les yeux rouges, ce qui me rendit encore plus coupable que possible.  
Le cours se déroula assez mal pour moi,trop endormis,je me fis battre par Vanille et Zack; qui se flouta bien de moi. Light se battait avec fureur contre le robot qui avait évolué a un niveau supérieur au sien, elle le tua en moins de cinq minutes, sous les yeux étonnés de tous. Elle transpirait à peine.

«Monsieur, un niveau de plus s'il vous plaît.»

«Très bien light, déguste-le .C'est un boss.»

Elle acquiesa, le prof l'invita à se mettre dehors pour le combat, le boss prenait beaucoup de place. Ce que je vis en premier fut étonnant, Light commença à courir contre le mur, poussé par une force inconnue, elle s'envola dans les airs, partie en chute libre, lâcha une grenade et atterie avec une aisance particulière. Elle invoqua Odin, et combattit avec ferveur, elle était gracieuse dans ses mouvements, agile évitant chaque attaque du boss, le tuant bien vite. Elle se fatiguait, mais foncé dans le temps, sa gunblade fusant dans les airs, tranchant l'environnement de ces balles. Des passants s s'arrêtait, la regarder, étonné. Light tua le boss. Odin réintégra son corps. Elle tombait à genoux, fatigué sous l'effort intense.

«Pulse n'a plus qu'a bien se tenir!Bravo Light, tu m'étonnes de jour en jour ! »  
Light émis un faible sourire et se releva. Toute la classe et les passants l'applaudissaient. Elle rentra dans la salle, essoufflé.Le cours se finit. Je décidais d'attendre Light pour m'excuser, je sortis de la classe et m'appuyais machinalement contre le mur. Light et Snow parlèrent.  
«Heureusement que Brasch t'a trouvé Light!»  
«Effectivement ... Je pense que de toute manière il ne me restait plus grand-chose avant de péter un câble.»  
Je ne comprenais pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.

«Tu dois être heureuse de pouvoir te loger maintenant ... Et puis ... Tu es une L'Cie!»  
Elle ria, un doux son a mes oreilles.  
«Oui ! Être SDF ... C'est dur, ne pas manger à sa faim aussi.»  
Mon dieu ... Light était SDF ... Sans domicile Fixe ...  
«Merci beaucoup pour ton bureau et les affaires ! J'ai trouvé un petit travail, je peux te payer un petit loyer.»  
«Ce n'est pas la peine Light!»  
Elle vivait ici, à l'école ... J'étais choqué... Comment une si belle fille pouvait vivre dans la rue? comment un talent si particulier pouvait vivre dans la misère ?  
Était de cela que voulait me parler Vanille ? Je ne sais pas...  
Light s'avança.  
«Je vais m'acheter un truc au distributeur.»  
Elle sort, me vit... Son sourire disparu.J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Bon ben ... voilà la fin de ce court chapitre. Je vais tenter d'étoffer un peu tout ça pour le prochain chapitre. Si j'atteint 5 pages complètes de Word, je vous offre un calin ! Allez! **

**Sur ceux cliquer sur Review, sa seras gentil. Laisser un mot aussi, j'y répondrais. Et .. Ben à la prochaine! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! On est à 4 pages sans les espaces de trop ! Bref! Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre on aura un petit quelque chose qui pourrais plaire à certaine (certain?) d'entre vous! L'histoire peux paraitre loufoque, je sais! **

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**POV Lightning: **

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. D'abord il y eu un grand silence. Puis il tenta de parler, mais aucun son né sorti de sa bouche. Je pris alors la parole.  
«Quesque tu fous ici.»  
Il me regarda, regarda ces pieds, gêné. Si je n'avais pas était en mauvaise posture j'aurais trouvé ça craquant, là, je trouvais plutôt ça agaçant. Il répondit.  
«Je ... Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement.»  
Il voulait s'excuser ? C'était mal parti, très mal parti.  
«Quesque tu as entendu.»  
Je ne posais même pas la question,c'était un ordre, un ordre qu'il avait intérêt à respecter sinon je lui ferais monter les couilles au cerveau.  
«... Tu ... Tu ...»  
Je le coupais.  
«JE QUOI!»  
Il eut un mouvement de panique, il fit un pas en arrière.  
«Tu es SDF?»  
«Non, plus maintenant. Et quesque sa peu te foutre ? Dis-moi.»  
«Rien ! Rien du tout.»  
se pressa-t-il de répondre.  
«Tu'as intérêt a le dire à personne.»  
Je sortais de la pièce sur ces mots-là et rentrer dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, prenais le téléphone et appelé Vanille, en pleurs. Je suis une fille assez bizarre, je pleure quand je suis en colère *. Vanille répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

«Oui, Allô ?»  
Un sanglot se fracasse dans haut-parleur du téléphone.  
«OH! C'est toi Light . J'arrive, je te rejoins dans 10 minutes»  
Je lâchais un petit: «Oui.»  
C'était une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Vanille entrait dans ma chambre et qu'elle me trouvait dans le coin dans la chambre roulée en boule , me balançant d'avant en arrière . Elle était la seule à me comprendre. La seule. Elle m'enserra dans ses bras. Il y avait du bruit dans la pièce ,ce n'était pas Vanille, c'était mes sanglots qui emplissaient ma pièce, et ma petite rousse adorée me rassurait.  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux.  
«C'est Cloud . Il t'a fait mal .»  
Je la regardais pleurer.  
«Oui, il n'a rien fait ... C'est moi ...»  
Elle poussa un petit : «Oh.», comme si ce soit une évidence. Elle souria, me força à la regarder.  
«Tu l'aimes?»  
Je baissais les yeux et acquiesçais. Je la sentis sourire, elle m'aida à me lever, me mit dans le lit et me borda.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé de ma journée. Je me réveille le lendemain avec en face moi Snow.  
«Salut la miss ! Tu'es en retard.»  
Je le regardais, me lever et aller dans la salle de bain,comme un automate. Je me lavais m'habillait et partais en cours.  
«Veuillez excuser mon retard.»  
Je m'asseyais à ma place, malheureusement a coté de Cloud. Je ne lui lance aucun regard, je sortais de la classe à la fin du cours. Nous n'avions que 3 heures de cours. Dont cours d'armes. Snow me dispensa de cours, comprenant mon malaise. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Il me souri.  
Vanille me proposa de faire un tour après les cours, j'acceptais, bien que je sois fatigué. Vanille voulait m'acheter des vêtements.  
Après les cours, elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena. Nous fîmes beaucoup de magasin, passant par les moins chers aux plus chers. Après une heure de shopping, elle m'avait dégoté 2 tenues. C'était affolant comme elle soit rapide et précise à la fois. Elle me rhabillait de haut en bas,payant tout, alors que je refusais catégoriquement. Mais elle m'avait pris de jolies affaires, me ressemblant totalement, belle et discrète. Cela peut paraître Vantard mais je savais que j'étais jolie, les hommes me regardaient avec des regards pervers et de braise. Vachement inquiétant entre autres.

Vanille m'avait pris de très jolies choses, un jean Slim noire, avec une sorte de blouse blanche en haut, le tout avec un collier simple, quelques bracelets, une jolie montre et des ballerines noire et blanche. L'autre tenue était un peu plus sexy, un mini short en Jean, avec un top décolleté, aux trois quarts ouverts,et des tonnes de bracelets au bras. Même si je n'étais pas robe, Vanille m'avait obligé à la prendre,sinon elle me foutait une claque et me faisait chier jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Le shopping ne s'arrêtât pas là. Elle avait décidé de me prendre une dernière tenue, pour être "chaude comme la braise " ait-elle dit. Elle comptait enfaité m'emmener en boite dans les jours qui suivaient, donc demain, vendredi. Merci Vanille!

La tenue était ... Très osée.C'était une jolie robe marron moulante, qui se nouait autour du cou, et des jolies chaussures blanches est LE string spécial sortie. Elle m'avait dit qu'en laissant mes cheveux libérés, et en me maquillant bien,tous les mecs se coucheraient à mes pieds. Génial en l'occurrence. Elle me sourit et elle repartit à l'assaut, après moi ce fut elle, 1h30 à l'aider à trouver des vêtements, elle osait porter de l'oser, et ça lui allait sacrément bien. Si son visage n'aurait pas suivi on aurait cru que c'était une pute. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air vulgaire, Juste naturelle jolie et sexy, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Après cela elle m'acheta un maillot de bain. (Elle jugeait cela très ou trop important,pour je ne sais quelle raison).

Elle me proposa de dormir chez elle, et j'acceptais, ça ne me changerait les idées que de rentrer dans ma chambre neutre. Elle me conduisit chez elle, en plein coeur de cocoon, dans un bâtiment neuf. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur et elle appuya sur le bouton des 14e étages. Il y avait une petite musique d'ambiance très , très agaçante. Vanille me regarda, regarda la caméra, genre: ''ne détruit pas haut-parleur , s'il te plaît.''. Arrivées en haut, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle m'entraina vers une porte. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un pass entra et m'invita à faire de même.

Son appartement lui ressemblait, excentrique, coloré, drôle et attachant. Elle me regarda, m'aida à poser mes affaires et me sourit.  
«Je vais préparer à manger, vais te laver!»  
Je lui répondais que non et j'allais l'aider à préparer à manger. Elle me poussa, m'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle m'avait préparé un pyjama, une serviette, du shampoing et un peu de nécessaire de toilette. Je me lavais rapidement. Je brossais ensuite mes cheveux qui étaient devenus un vrai nid à noeud, une fois tout démêlé, je sortais de la salle de bain avec les pantoufles qu'elle m'avait laissées, toute souriante. Je l'aidais à mettre la table. Elle me donna trois assiettes et trois paires de couverts, je mettais tout, perplexe.

«Quelqu'un viens?»  
Elle fut un peu gênée, toucha à ces couettes.  
«Cloud mange tout seul ... je lui ai proposé de venir, ça ne te dérange pas ?»  
Je lui répondais, souriante.  
«Ce n'est rien ! C'est ta maison et se ne me dérange pas!»

Elle répliqua un " si tu le dis " rapidement et me souria, elle mit tout à table et sa sonnette s'activa. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, quelle surprise de voir Cloud. Bonheur total pour mon coeur. Haine totale sur mon visage. Je rectifiais mon visage, pour paraître sympathique. Il me salua gentiment, gêné. J'aidais Vanille à finir le repas tandis que le blondinet attendait, gêné. Il finit par s'asseoir, a mon plus grand bonheur,il me stressait à rester debout. J'amenais le reste du repas m'asseyait et me servait. Vanille entama la discussion.

«Cloud ! Tu viens avec nous en boîte . Vendredi?»  
voilà donc ce qu'elle manigençait, me mettre avec Cloud. Maintenant j'y voyais plus clair, je mangeais un peu, m'assoupissaient sur ma chaise, yeux fixer sur la télé, qui diffusait des programmes musicaux, tous plus ennuyeux que les autres. Cloud était aussi gêné que moi.

«Et les gosses! Je pars me laver. »  
Je la regardais, suppliante. Je ne voulais pas rester avec le blond, c'était trop gênant. Je n'étais pas forcément du genre tout le temps gêné, mais parfois mon instinct naturel prenait le relais. Ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Je débarrassais la table, mettais tout aux laves vaisselle, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de porte. Et me dit machinalement et assez gêné :  
«Te n'a rien mangé... C'est ma faute ?»  
... Je m'arrêtais en pleine action. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, méchant? Ou gentil?  
J'optais pour la gentillesse et la franchise.

«Oui. Ça me gêne.»  
Il me regarda un peu confus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je me dirigeais dans le salon, l'évitant soigneusement et m'asseyais dans le canapé. Il me regarda, encore plus gêné qu'auparavant. Il me lança un sourire, s'asseyait dans le canapé. Vanille revint, elle me souri, zappa de chaine, sous les protestations de moi et Cloud. Vanille s'incrusta sur le canapé d'en face,nous souriant, attendant que l'un de nous deux ne fasse le pas; malheureusement pour elle, aucun de nous le faisait. Je mangeais des chips tandis qu'il regardait Vanille, l'oeil mauvais, tel un cheval s'apprêtant à botter son cavalier. Puis, le blondinet se leva, s'excusa et parti.

Vanille vint alors se mettre à côté de moi, j'eus le droit à un quart d'heure d'engueulades parce que je n'avais rien fait. Elle était vraiment chiante parfois. Je protestais, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Finalement je lui sortis une excuse bidon, qui marchait.  
«J'ai des choses à épiler!»

Elle réagit au quart de tour, on aurait dit une lionne sautant sur son morceau de viande fraiche, totalement affolant. Je fus donc transporté dans la salle de bain, contre mon gré. Elle m'épila entièrement, centimètre carré par centimètre carré. Après quarante cinq minutes de pure souffrance, elle me lâcha, crème hydratante, soin du visage, tout y passa.  
Il était vingt deux heures, j'étais crevé et elle me lâchais toujours pas, et en plus demain on avait cours. Après un moment inattention de sa part, je me dépêché d'aller me coucher. Je dormais plutôt mal, les démons cauchemardesques s'emparant de moi à chaque tension que parcourait mon corps. Chaque cauchemar m'appelait à la mort; je me réveillais plusieurs fois dans la nuit, effrayé, affolé par mes tourmenteurs de démons.  
Je me réveille le lendemain,encore plus perdu que jamais, encore plus fatigué que la veille. J'étais en plus de sa, tombé malade sous le coup de la tension qui parcourait mon corps. Vanille me laissa dormir, me mettant un verre d'eau sur le côté, un petit post-it m'indiquant un plateau-repas dans la micro-onde. Il faudrais que je pense à la remerciais; elle avait tellement fait pour moi. Je n'osais pas me lever... J'étais trop fatigué pour ça. Je me rendormis après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, je me réveillais vers 12h45 (selon le radio-réveil), encore assommé par mes cauchemars. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Vanille m'appela, inquiète de mon état.

Je trouvais le courage de me lever, de marchais, m'appuyant sur le mur, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je trouvais Cloudy dans la pièce. Il me souri, et me donna quelques pancakes chaud, saupoudré de sirop d'érable, mon plat préféré. Il me força à m'asseoir.  
«Vanille m'a dit que tu étais malade, alors ... Je voulais être sympa!»  
Je lui rendais son sourire, ne parlant pas, ayant trop peur de ma propre voix. Il m'encouragea à manger, heureux de pouvoir m'aider. Il alluma la télé, mis la chaîne de programme musicaux, il vient s'asseoir et mangea avec moi.

Je comprenais pourquoi Vanille s'inquiétait quand même, elle avait eu peur que je réagisse mal avec Cloud. Elle avait tort; je ne pouvais lui faire aucun mal, c'était ... Théoriquement impossible. Je mangeais mes pancakes. Prise de tourments, je courrais aux toilettes... et me vidais (au sens propre du mot... -pas si propre enfaite). Je le sentis arriver derrière moi et tenir mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Je restais quelques instants la tête près de la cuvette, puis mettait ma joue sur le sol frais du carrelage, pour faire passer le malaise, il prit un élastique, me releva délicatement, me posa contre son torse et me fit une queue-de-cheval,ensuite il me demanda si ça allait mieux et si mon malaise était passé. J'acquiesçais et avec délicatesse il me prit dans ses bras. Automatiquement mes bras s'enveloppèrent autour de sa nuque et ma tête s'appuya naturellement contre son torse. Je sombrais dans le sommeil, à peine après qu'il m'est posé sur le lit. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar, noir.

Je me réveilais, comateuses. J'entendis Cloud et Vanille en pleine discussion.  
«Elle a vomi ... Elle est complètement malade.»  
«Je m'en doute ... Merci de l'avoir gardée, ça m'inquiétait un peu que se soit toi qui la garde, mais tout compte fait ...»  
J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement, Vanille s'approcha.  
«Ça va ma grande . Tu nous as faits peur à être malade comme ça! »  
Je lui souriais .  
«Et dire qu'à la rue, même à des températures très basses je ne tombais pas malade ...»  
Elle rigola, mis un gant de toilette frais sur ma tête.  
«Tu veux manger ?»  
J'acquiesçais, j'avais faim, très faim. Elle m'avait préparé quelque chose de léger, je me levais difficilement, elle m'aida et m'amena à la salle de bain ,je me brossais les dents trois fois, revenait dans la chambre et manger la salade.  
«Cloud ne te n'a rien fait .»  
J'agitais la tête de droite à gauche. Elle m'aida à me rallonger et je replongeais dans un sommeil et me réveillé le lendemain, calmement, et bien.  
Elle me souri.  
«Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire belle pour ce soir.»  
Je la regardais incrédule, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait que je sois belle, ce vendredi. Devant mon air ahuri elle rigola.  
«On va en boite!»

Je fus prise d'un rire nerveux. Sans pouvoir faire quelque chose , elle m'emferma dans la salle de bain , avec l'obligation de me laver, de tout raser parfaitement, et de laver mes cheveux à la perfection. 30 minutes plus tard, je suis enfin laver. Elle m'amène les vêtements, la robe marron courte, les bracelets, le collier, tout le bazar. Elle m'aide à me préparer, j'enfile la robe, dessous sexy oblige, je mets aussi les bracelets à mon poignet. Elle me coiffe, enfin elle brosse mes cheveux, les sèche et les met gracieusement pour faire: ''sauvage et chaude comme la braise"; ensuite elle me maquille, légèrement. Elle ajoute après 1h30 de travail acharné:  
«Le collier va faire de trop, met les chaussures et marche avec... Rassure-moi !tu as déjà dansé en boite ?»

J'acquiesçais, mettent les talons et m'entrainent à marcher avec, il est 19 h, elle est presque prête et c'est Hope qui vient nous chercher, avec Cloud.  
Cloud sonne à la porte, je vais ouvrir... il m'a regardé, ahuri, les yeux sortant de la tête. J'appelle Vanille qui met tend un sac à main. Je passe à côté de Cloud, roulant des hanche,je descends,entre dans la voiture. Laissant Cloud pendant une bonne minute en plan. Il entre dans la voiture, pendant que je mets mes boucles d'oreilles; il n'ose pas me regarder, il a peur de quoi là ?  
La soirée promettait -vraiment- d'être mouvementé.

***Elle est en colère contre Cloud parce qu'il a trouvé son secret, mais comme dit plus loin , elle l'aime. Donc elle pleure parce qu'elle veut pas être en colère contre lui ! /SBAAAAF/**

**Cliquez sur Review! Et ... Et je vous donne 200 euros ! Allez! A bientôt! **


	4. Review

Bonsoir !

Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre

A darklight :

Je pensais recommencer la fanfic mais pourquoi ne pas prendre contact ? =) ( tu m'as donné envie de la reprendre, j'ai relu, croiser plein d'imperfection , mais je veux la recommencer =) )


	5. Review (Again)

Bonsoir ! Encore une petite réponse pour Darklight

Je ne change pas la trame de l'histoire, je comble les lacunes, re-modifie certains passages pour que cela concorde plus. J'ai déjà commencer à réecrire le premier chapitre et il promet pour le moment d'être bien plus long, j'hésite même à une redécoupe des chapitres =) Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'une Béta, si tu as skype , je suis Marine Strife :P Vala !


End file.
